fairy_tail_charakter_generatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alucards Attacken
Alucard ist ein Mitglied der Fairy Tail Gilde, der zuvor als Dieb sowie Kopfgeldjäger tätig war und somit mit jahrelanger Erfahrung auftrumpft. Anders als die meisten Magier dient ihm seine Magie nur als "Mittel zum Zweck", da seine eigentliche Kampfstärke durch seine meisterhaften Fertigkeiten im Schwertkampf ausgemacht werden. =Bekannte Attacken= Ittōryū Der Ittōryū, oder auch "Ein Schwert Stil", ist eine Kampfkunst, welche von den Samurai entwickelt wurde. Hierbei kämpft der "Kampfkünstler" mit lediglich einer Schnitt- bzw. Stichwaffe um seinen Gegner zu verwechseln. Interessant ist, dass Samuraischwerter meist mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig geführt werden, während alle anderen Schwerter mit lediglich einer Hand gehandhabt werden. Ōbādo Kū Doroa thumb|left|150px|Alucard setzt zum Gegenangriff anthumb|150px|Ein NaturtalentŌbādo Kū Doroa, oder auch "Aubade Coup Droit", ist eine simple Attacke von Alucard. Hierbei zieht dieser zunächst seinen Arm zurück und lässt ihn dann samt Schwert nach vorne schnellen. Wie sich später zeigt ist Alucard in der Lage seine Schwerthiebe fliegen zu lassen und so "Schnittwellen" zu erzeugen. Gabotto Bonnaban thumb|left|150px|Alucard "schießt" durch sein ZielGabotto Bonnaban, bzw. "Gavotte Bond Avant", ist ein Angriff von Alucard, welchen dieser mit seinem Degen ausführt. Hierbei macht er einen schnellen Satz nach vorne und streckt dabei seine Waffe ruckartig, gerade aus. Der Angriff ist so schnell, dass Alucard scheinbar einfach durch seinen Gegner "hindurch schießt" und ihn somit tötet. Polka Remise thumb|left|150px|Ein mehr als "schneller" Angriffthumb|150px|Die Schwertstiche fliegenPolka Remise ist eine starke Attacke von dem Fairy Tail Mitglied. Sie funktioniert ähnlich wie Aubade Coup Droit, jedoch sticht er hier nicht nur ein, sondern gleich unzählige Male zu um seinen Gegner einzuschüchtern und dann zu zu besiegen. Das hinterhältige an diese Attacke ist, dass Alucard mit dieser Attacke im Stande ist, so gut wie jede Verteidigung binnen kürzester Zeit zu durchbrechen. Raundo Tēburu thumb|left|200px|In der Drehungthumb|180px|KopfüberRaundo Tēburu (eng.: "Round Table") ist eine Technik von Alucard, bei welcher dieser vom Boden abspringt und anschließend ein Drehung mit ausgestrecktem Schwert vollführt. Der Grundgedanke hierbei ist, das Ziel zu zerschneiden und selbst zu verhindern, dass man angreifbar ist. Beim ersten Einsatz dieser Technik flatterten Rosenblätter durch die Luft. Shishi Sonson frame|left|Ein unglaublich schneller AngriffShishi Sonson, oder auch "Lied des Löwen", ist eine Attacke, welche Alucard mit dem Souruītā anwendet. Hierbei vollführt er einen extrem schnellen Schlag, der praktisch nicht sichtbar ist. Es hat den anschein, als würde Alucard dabei einfach durch sein Ziel "hindurch schießen" und es aufschneiden. Mit dieser Technik gelang es dem Schwertkämpfer sogar Metall zu schneiden, als wäre es Papier. Alucard widmete diese Attacke der Rache für die Niederlage seines Partners, Mr. Kitty. Kodoku Keiro thumb|left|200px|Der fliegende Strahlthumb|200px|Die Macht des SchwertesKodoku Keiro (z.D.: "Pfad der Einsamkeit") ist eine Schwertkampftechnik, die nur mit dem Souruītā ausgeführt werden kann. Hierbei entsteht, nach einem Schlag in die Luft, eine fliegende Schnittwelle, die sich einen Weg stur gerade aus bahn und so ziemlich alles in ihrem Weg durchstößt und/oder aufschneidet. Sōru Satsujin thumb|left|200px|Das SeeungeheuerSōru Satsujin (z.D.: "Seelenmord") ist einestärkere Version von "Kodoku Keiro", welche Alucard zum ersten Mal nach dem Zeitsprung anwendet. Hierbei vollführt er einen noch stärkeren Hieb, der genug Kraft besaß den Kopf eines Seeungeheuers zu durchstößen. Er wandte die Attacke gleichzeitig mit Peace' Hioni no Tako-yaki an. Kyūketsuki Kari thumb|left|200px|Der Angriffthumb|200px|Alucard zerteilt seinen GegnerKyūketsuki Kari (z.D.: "Vampirjagd") ist eine Schwertkampftechnik, welche von Alucard angewandt wird. Hierbei greift er sein Schwert mit beiden Händen und holt von oben damit aus. Anschließend vollführt er einen kraftvollen vertikalen Schlag nach unten. Hiermit war es ihm möglich einen steinernen Golem zu zerteilen. Ryū Kari thumb|left|200px|Gegen Rinthumb|200px|Alucard besiegt den Künstlichen DrachenRyū Kari (z.D.: "Drachenjagd") ist eine Schwertkampftechnik von Alucard, welche dieser zum ersten Mal in einem kurzen Schwerkampf gegen Rin Lockwood einsetzte und selbige damit zu Fall brachte. Alucard kann diese Attacke lediglich in der Luft einsetzen, jedoch ist der Ablauf identisch dem "Kyūketsuki Kari". Er wandte die Attacke damals mit dem Shooting Star an. Nach dem Zeitsprung setzte Alucard die Attacke mit dem Souruītā gegen einen "Künstlichen Drachen" ein und schlug diesem im Fliegen den Kopf ab, wodurch er zeigte, über welche Macht das legendäre Schwert verfügt. Laut Love soll das Schwert somit Kräfte besitzen, die denen eines Dragonslayers gleich kommen. Kagayaku Kaminari thumb|left|200px|Alucard greift anthumb|200px|Die AuswirkungKagayaku Kaminari (z.D.: "Glänzender Blitz") ist eine Schwertkampftechnik, bei welcher bislang unbekannt ist, mit welchem Schwert Alucard die Attacke ausführt. Sobald Alucard das Schwert aus der Scheide gezogen hat, beginnt dieses hell zu leuchten. Anschließend vollführt er zwei schnelle Schnitte durch die Luft, die sich ähnlich ihren Weg bahnen, wie ein echter Blitz. Hanauta Sanchō Yahazu Giri frame|left|Akutai's stärkste Attacke - ausgeführt von AlucardHanauta Sanchō Yahazu Giri, oder auch "Noch 10 Schritte ein Liedchen summend: Pfeilkerbenschnitt", ist die stärkste Technik des Samurai Akutai, welche von Alucard im Kampf gegen diesen kopiert wurde um ihn zu besiegen. Bei dieser Technik merkt der Gegner erst, nachdem er 10 Schritte gegangen ist, dass er überhaupt getroffen wurde. Der eingentliche "Treffer" setzt erst ein, nachdem der Anwender die Klinge seiner Waffe vollkommen in der Schwertscheide hat verschwinden lassen. Laut Akutai läuft die Person, die von dieser Technik getroffen wird, erst noch munter zehn Schritte ein Liedchen summend, bis sie bemerkt, dass sie ermordet wurde. Souru Suingu Während dem Zeitsprung erweiterte Alucard die Möglichkeiten, die ihm seine Magie bietet und erlangte eine neue Stufe seiner Magie, das Soru Suingu. Diese Fähigkeit ermöglicht es dem Schwertkämpfer auf eine ganz neue Art von Unterstützungszaubern zurückzugreifen, deren Art und Wirkung von Alucards momentaner Stimmung abhängt. Moeru Ikari thumb|left|200px|Alucard zerteilt die FeuerwandMoeru Ikari (z.D.: "Brennende Wut") ist der erste Angriff, den Alucard nach dem Zeitsprung präsentiert, der auf dem "Souru Suingu" basiert. Hierbei zündet sich die Klinge seines Schwertes an und brennt fortan. Sobald dies der Fall ist, attackiert er sein Ziel schnell mit der angebrannten Klinge und setzt selbiges in Brand. Ebenfalls scheint er in der Lage zu sein Feuer zu zerschneiden. Alucard kann diese Attacke nur einsetzen, wenn er selbst wütend ist. Heru Inferuno thumb|left|200px|Alucard besiegt den DämonenHeru Inferuno (z.D.: "Höllen Inferno") ist eine starke Attacke von Alucard, welche die erweiterte von von "Moeru Ikari" darstellt. Hierbei fängt nicht nur sein Schwert sondern sein ganzer Körper Feuer. Anschließend wendet er die Technik "Soru" mehrmals hintereinander an und beginnt seinen Gegner scheinbar blind vor Wut unzählige Male aufzuschlitzen. Alucard kann diese Technik nur anwenden, wenn er selbst extrem sauer ist. Shinigami-Uta: Pātī Giri thumb|left|200px|Alucard besiegt seine Gegner/FansShinigami-Uta: Pātī Giri (z.D.: "Sensenmann-Lied: Party-Schnitt") ist eine Attacke von Alucard, welche sehr ähnlich dem "Hanauta Sancho Yahazu Giri" ist. Wie auch bei der Grundtechnik tritt der eigentliche Angriff erst später ein. Das besondere ist jedoch, dass Alucards Feinde, während dem Intervall zwischen dem Angriff und dem eigentlichen Treffer, vollkommen fröhlich sind und Alucard förmlich anbeten. Am Ende werden sie, wie bei der Grundtechnik auch, aufgeschlitzt. Alucard kann diese Technik nur anwenden, wenn er selbst glücklich ist. Shinigami-Uta: Fuyu Giri thumb|left|200px|''Winter-Schnittthumb|200px|Alucard friert seinen Gegner einShinigami-Uta: Fuyu Giri (z.D.: "Sensenmann-Lied: Winter-Schnitt") ähnelt, wie auch Shinigami-Uta: Pātī Giri, dem Hanauta Sancho. Allerdings tritt ein besonderer Nebeneffekt parallel zu dem eigentlichen Treffer auf: So entsteht Eis bei dem Schnitt selbst und der Gegner gefriert förmlich von innen. Alucard kann diese Technik nur anwenden, wenn er selbst ruhig und gelassen ist. Shinigami-Uta: Arashi Giri thumb|left|200px|''Windsturm-Schnitt''Shinigami-Uta: Arashi Giri (z.D.: "Sensenmann-Lied: Windsturm-Schnitt") funktioniert, wie auch die beiden anderen Shinigami-Uta-Techniken zuvor, wie das "Hanuta Sancho". Wie beim "Fuyu Giri" tritt auch hier bei dem eigentlichen Angriff ein Zusatzeffekt ein: Ein Windsturm, der Alucards Gegner umherwirbelt und ihn mehrfach aufschlitzt. Alucard kann diese Technik nur anwenden, wenn er selbst zielstrebig und heiß auf den Sieg ist. Inazuma Yajirushi thumb|left|200pxInazuma Yajirushi (z.D.: "Blitzpfeil") ist eine Attacke von Alucard, bei welcher dessen Schwert, aufgrund seiner Magie, beginnt, von Blitzen umströmt zu werden. Anschließend drückt er sich vom Boden ab und schießt wie ein Pfeil durch seinen Gegner hindurch und durchbohrt dabei alles in seinem Weg. Alucard kann diese Technik nur anwenden, wenn er selbst pure Mordlust verspürt. Nitōryū Der Nitōryū, oder auch "Zwei Schwerter Stil", ist eine Kampfkunst, bei welcher der Schwertkämpfer mit zwei Schwertern gleichzeitig kämpft um die maximale Bedrohung darzustellen. Alucard verbindet somit die Wendigkeit und Präzision des Shūtingu Sutā mit der schlummernden Macht des Souruītā. Rashomon thumb|left|200px|Alucard halbiert sein ZielRashomon ist eine Schwertkampftechnik des "Zwei Schwerter Stils", bei welche ähnlich funktioniert wie das Shishi Sonson. Jedoch führt Alucard es mit beiden Schwertern gleichzeitig aus, indem er sie rechts und links an seiner Hüfte platziert und die Schwerter an der Schwertscheide selbst hält. Der Angriff ist, wie auch seine Grundtechnik, so schnell, dass man sie mit bloßem Auge nicht erkennen kann. Sanchi Kaiten thumb|left|200px|Alucard befördert seine Gegner hinfortSanchi Kaiten, oder auch "Gebirgsrotation", ist die erweiterte Form der "0 Schwerter Stil"-Technik Kaiten. Hierbei vollführt der Anwender, wie auch bei der Vorgängertechnik, eine schnelle Drehung, verwendet aber zum Angriff zwei Schwerter. Die Folge ist eine Druckwelle, welche die Gegner des Anwenders mehrfach aufschlitzen. Oni Kari thumb|left|200px|Beide Schwerter im EinsatzOni Kari (z.D.: "Dämonenjagd") ist ein Angriff des "Zwei Schwerter Stils" von Alucard, welcher ähnlich seinen anderen beiden Jagd-Angriffen ist, jedoch mit zwei Schwertern ausgeführt wird. Hierbei vollführt er einen kraftvollen Schlag Richtung Boden mit seinen beiden Waffen. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Technik "Dämonenjagd" heißt, ist anzunehmen, dass es ein Angriff ist, der den Fähigkeiten eines Demonslayers gleich kommt. Rokudō Hikiage thumb|left|200px|Die sechs SchnitteRokudō Hikiage (z.D.: "Sechs Pfade Wanderung") ist eine mächtige Attacke von dem Fairy Tail Mitglied. Alucard erzeugt bei dieser Technik sechs Schnittwellen, wobei sich fünf von diesen parallel in die selbe Richtung bewegen, während der letzte Schnitt vertikal zu den anderen verläuft und deren Bahn somit "beendet". Sekainoowari leftSekainoowari (eng.: "End of the World") ist eine der stärksten Kampftechniken von Alucard. Hierbei streckt dieser seine beiden Arme mit den Schwertern in den Händen nach vorne aus und beginnt diese im Urzeigersinn rotieren zu lassen. Sobald diese schnell genug kreisen drückt er sich vom Boden ab und "schießt" förmlich durch seinen Gegner hindurch und schlitzt diesen dabei auf. Diese Attacke stellt Alucards stärkste Attacke im Zwei Schwerter Stil dar. Mutōryū Mutōryū, oder auch "Null Schwerter Stil", ist eine Kampfkunst von Alucard, welche von diesem spontan während den Großen Magischen Spielen in einem Wettkampf entwickelt wurde, bei dem keinerlei Waffen zugelassen waren. Die Kunst in diesem Kampfstil besteht darin seinem Gegner Schnittverletzungen durch die bloße Magie zuzufügen, ohne selbst eine Schnittwaffe zu verwenden. Kaiten thumb|left|200px|Alucard befördert seinen Gegner von sichKaiten (z.D.: "Rotation") ist eine schnelle Technik von Alucard und zugleich seine einzige bekannte "Null Schwerter Stil"-Technik. Hierbei streckt er beide Arme zur Seite aus und vollführt anschließend einen schnelle Drehung auf seinen Gegner zu. Gelangt selbiger dabei in den Radius der Technik, wird er durch eine Druckwelle in die Luft befördert. Alucard warf seinen Gegner hierbei aus dem Ring und gewann somit. Dracula thumb|left|200px|Alucard schläft ein...thumb|200px|...und Dracula erwacht.Dracula ist die zweite Persönlichkeit von Alucard, welche, wenn überhaupt, nur dann hervortritt, wenn er selbst schläft. Dracula ist grundlegend schneller, stärke, wendiger sowie deutlich brutaler als Alucard selbst und somit im Großen und Ganzen auch deutlich gefährlicher. Seine Stärke kann daran festgemacht werden, dass er bislang noch von niemandem besiegt werden konnte. Jedoch ist Dracula nicht Alucard und besitzt somit keinerlei Verbindung zu seinen Fairy Tail Mitstreitern und greift alles was sich bewegt gleichermaßen tödlich an. Soru thumb|left|200px|Alucards Geschwindigkeit nimmt stark zuSoru (z.D. etwa "Rasur") ist ein Zauber von Alucard, welcher ursprünglich lediglich von Dracula angewandt wurde. Statt, wie bei einem normalen Schritt, einmal auf den Boden zu treten, tritt der Benutzer bei Rasur 10 mal zu. So stößt er sich blitzschnell ab und ist so gut wie nicht zu sehen. Dracula bewegt sich scheinbar nur mit dieser Technik fort. Unison Raid Unison Raid ("Yunizon Reido") ist die Fähigkeit einiger Magier, so auch von Alucard, die eigenen Zauber mit denen einer anderer Personen zu kombinieren um so einen noch wirkungsvolleren Zauber zu erschaffen. Ryōtō: Furīzā Bān thumb|left|200px|Angriff aus Feuer und EisRyōtō: Furīzā Bān (z.D.: "Zwei Schwerter: Gefrierbrand") ist ein Unison Raid von Rin Lockwood und Alucard. Hierbei greifen sie mit ihren Waffen Sesshomaru und Shooting Star gemeinsam an. Während Rin ihre Eismagie auf ihr Schwert anwenden, führt Alucard die Attacke "Moeru Ikari" ausführt um sein Schwert in Flammen zu setzen. Anschließend greifen sie gemeinsam ihren Gegner mit den Schwerthieben an. Nitōryū: Jetto Pawā-Gatoringu U~eifukaiten thumb|left|200px|Der Angriff zu drittNitōryū: Jetto Pawā Gatoringu U~eifu Kaiten (z.D.: "Zwei Schwerter Stil: Jet Power-Gatling Wellenrotation") ist eine Kominationstechnik von Alucard, Peace und Simon, bei welcher diese ihren Gegner mit den Attacken "Fire Demon's Jet Gatling", "Kraftwelle" und "Sanchi Kaiten" gleichzeitig angreifen und damit einen enorm starken Angriff kreieren. Jedoch war ihr Gegner in der Lage sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufzurichten. Fearī Tēru: Majishan Jakkupotto thumb|left|200px|Fünf AngriffeFearī Tēru: Majishan Jakkupotto, oder auch "Fairy Tail: Magier Jackpot", ist ein Unison Raid von Alucard, Love, Johnny, Rin und Indigo, bei welcher diese gemeinsam gleichzeitig ihre Gegner mit einigen sehr mächtigen Attacken angreifen. Was auf den ersten Blick jedoch wahllos erscheint ist in Wahrheit ein äußerst kooridiniertes Angriffsverfahren, dass speziell gegen Gegnerhorden entwickelt wurden. Majishan Dokkingu Shikkusu: Biggu Enperaa thumb|left|200px|Der "Big Emperor"Majishan Dokkingu Shikkusu: Biggu Enperaa, oder auch "Magician Docking Six: Big Emperor", ist eine Combo-Attacke von Dyno, Johnny, Peace, Simon und Alucard. Jedoch ist die Technik mehr ein Witz als eine Attacke, was auch Rin so sieht. Hierbei "docken" sich die Magier aneinander im Glauben dadurch stärker zu werden, wobei dieser Glaube offenbar groß genug ist die anderen zu überzeugen die Formation mitzubilden. Johnny kündigte sie als "Taktik 15" an, was Peace und Dyno offenbar ein Begriff war. Bei der Formation springt Johnny zunächst auf die Schultern von Alucard und Simon, welche dessen Füße greifen und somit die Beine des "Roboters" bilden. Dyno hängt sich mit einer Beinklammer an Johnnys rechten Arm und bildet so das "Langnase-Schwert", während Johnny selbst den Kopf einzieht, damit Peace auf diesen steigen kann um somit den Kopf des Emperors zu bilden. Der linke Arm war für Rin vorgesehen, welche jedoch nicht mitmachen wollte, da ihr die Attacke schlicht zu peinlich war. Offenbar ist diese Formation jedoch mehr Schein als Sein, da ihr Gegner die Formation mit einem Schlag auseinandernahm. Hierbei konnten sich Alucard und Simon gerade noch ducken, während der Rest des "Roboters" einfach davonflog. Alucard selbst war danach verwundert, wie er sich zu solch einem "Schwachsinn" hat überreden lassen. Kategorie:Kampftechniken Kategorie:Ningen